Under The Sea
by Natalia Mazaur
Summary: Bella, Edward and the Cullens spend a day at the beach after all the craziness that happened in Eclipse. A fluffy, funny story that takes place post-Eclipse, pre-Breaking Dawn. Eloquently written.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Sea.

Chapter One.

I awoke to a bright light streaming in from my window. Almost instantly I felt a smile break across my face. It was a sunny, beautiful Saturday, meaning Edward and I would be spending it in our meadow. I turned over onto my side, wanting to see his beautiful face next to mine. My searching hand grasped nothing but air.

"Edward?" I murmured groggily. Nothing. _How odd_, I thought to myself dejectedly. Edward had spent the night with me, laughing together about things Emmett had done that day until I fell asleep. He was supposed to be here when I woke up.

I slipped out of bed to get dressed, trying not to pout. He would call me later, I was sure of it. He always did.

I put on a white tank top, and a pair of faded old jeans before going down stairs. Screw the shower.

After nearly falling down the stairs because of my back-pack where I had put it on the first step, I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie reading the paper. He folded and put it on the table when I came in.

"Hey, Bells. Good morning," he said as he shuffled over to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?" He grinned at me, grabbing a frying pan. I blanched.

"Oh, no, not going to happen," I said, removing the pan from his dangerous grasp and pushing him back to the table. The last time he "tried" to make breakfast, we had to replace the microwave. And the toaster.

"Hey, I've been getting better at cooking! I've been watching the Food Network," he said proudly, picking the paper back up.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, no matter how many hours of Emril or Rachel Ray you watch, you still cause serious harm to the kitchen. Do I need to remind you of the egg-beater incident?" I eyed him sternly.

He "hurumphed" and snapped the paper open, but I knew he got the picture. We met eyes and dissolved into giggles. It made my heart warm to share these precious moments with Charlie, seeing as we didn't have much time left together. The wedding was just coming up so fast . . .

I shook off that thought and made Charlie some strawberry pancakes, his favorite. After setting his food on the table and earning a huge crinkly-eyed smile from him, I turned to the cupboard to get my food. As I was pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl, (yes, marshmellows actually _are_ a vegetable, in my world) a bikini top fell out of the box and into my bowl.

I let out a squeak, utterly astonished.

"What's wrong, Bella?" My dad asked, still looking at the comics.

"Er, nothing. Just saw a b-bug." I stuttered, snatching the bra off the counter-top before Charlie could see it. I wouldn't know how to explain that one.

"Um, Dad? I actually have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I darted out of the room, keeping the top hidden behind my back. I raced up the stairs, nearly falling on my face _again_. I shut the bathroom door tightly behind me, and the examined the object in my hands. Yup, it was a bikini top, but what the hell was it doing in my _cereal_ _box_? Unless I was sleep walking now or Charlie suddenly has a very disturbing fetish, someone else had to have done this.

I turned the midnight-blue colored piece of clothing around and around in my hands, my mind spinning. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

_Alice_.

I gritted my teeth, and thought of ways to torture her when I was a vampire. What the fuck did that little pixie from Hell have in mind _now_? I knew she had been trying to buy me new clothes, but I didn't think she would resort to putting them in my food. She might really be crazy.

I threw the top in the trash bin and walked out of bathroom, wondering how Jasper put up with her. He always seemed so quiet and reserved. Opposites really do attract. _Just look at you and Edward_, a nasty little voice in my head whispered. I immediately wiped that thought out of my mind, determined not to let it get to me. Edward loves me just as much as I love him, for some reason I don't understand. But hey, I wasn't complaining. If he wanted to waste his time on me, I certainly wasn't going to stop him.

I returned to the kitchen and cautiously continued to pour my cereal into a bowl, waiting for a thong to fall out. Nope, nothing. I silently sighed in relief and sat down at the table next to Charlie, who was talking about going fishing today with Billy. I nodded absently, trying not to look at the phone too much, trying not to be desperate. Edward would call.

After breakfast, I cleaned up the kitchen and Charlie nearly ran out the door with his fishing pole, saying "I need to get there before all the good spots disappear" and the door slammed behind him. I shook my head, smirking.

When the kitchen was spotless, I went up to my room, deciding to take that shower after all. I walked to my underwear drawer, and then gasped. When I opened it, a pair of sandals greeted me.

_What the hell?_

I just stood there and stared at the expensive looking black sandals that certainly _weren't_ mine, that were sitting innocently on my bras and panties. I'm going to kill Alice! I snatched the shoes off my clothes and stalked towards my open window. With a grunt, I flung them out the window. I wasn't accepting her ridiculous clothes. If I wanted new swim suits or shoes, I would buy them myself.

I grabbed my towel out of my closet warily, expecting to see a Gucci purse or a Porsche in there. Luckily there was no such thing. I marched over to the bathroom and shut the door with more force than necessary. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm, while I tapped my foot impatiently.

Finally, I stepped into the cascading water and all thoughts of Alice dissolved. My frustration melted away as the water beat down on my tense skin. After soaping-up and shampooing, I just stood there and relaxed until the hot water started to run out. With reluctance, I turned it off and wrapped myself in my towel. As I was combing my hair, I saw the bikini piece still in the trash can, and my annoyence flaired again. I flung the comb into the drawer then stormed out of the bathroom. I walked back into my room, and started digging through my clothes. I didn't find anything suspicious. Finally appeased with my wardrobe, I pulled on a simple maroon sundress with spagetti straps that went to just above my knees. I was throughly enjoy the unsually warm weather here in Forks.

I bounced back downstairs and checked to see if there were any messages on the phone. None. I felt my heart sink. _He'll call,_ I told myself fiercely. I went into the living room for something to do, and found my faithful book, _Wuthering Heights _sitting on the coffee table where I left it yesterday. Grateful for the distraction, I sat down in the recliner and started leafing through the book to find where I had stopped reading. As I was flipping pages, I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with the lumpy chair. I got up and stuck my hand under the cushion, wondering if the remote had slipped under it when Charlie was watching TV. I found a shapeless object, and pulled it out to inspect what it was.

In my hand was a bikini bottom.

"_Stop that!_" I screeched at no one, horrified and embarresed at the same time. How long would Alice keep this shit up? I stood up and stuffed the bikini bottoms under the cushin again. I started pacing back and forth, just to blow off steam. I would have punched the walls, but Carlisle said I should stop hitting things that would hurt me more than them. Damn vampire.

What was Alice thinking? Did she honestly expect me to like this stuff? I told her on a daily basis that I didn't need new clothes or jewelry or cars! And stupid me, I thought she was actually listening to me and taking my wishes to heart. Nope, she just went right along and did what _she_ wanted. Like always.

Infuriated and needing to get out of the house, I decided to go grocery shopping. Charlie needed some milk and I needed more tampons . . .

With that thought, I grabbed a pair of sneakers and my car keys and hopped into the car. I despised the car Edward had gotten me, when my beautiful truck "just happened" to die. But I needed to be away from this house before I found the deed to a mall in the refridgerator. And this car _did_ have some up-sides to it. It had much better radio reception in it, so I turned the station to classical. I immediately relaxed when I heard "Claire De Lune" start playing. Maybe Edward and I could dance to this for our wedding, since we didn't technically have a song. I absently thought about this on my way to Walmart.

I jerked my car into a parking spot, earning quite a few stares from gawking people. I blushed and hurried inside.

The whole time there passed much too quickly, seeing as how I only needed about two things. As I placed the milk and tampons next to the register, the check out boy gave me a dorky look.

"Anything special for the weekend?" He asked, gesturing towards the items. Ugh, pervert.

"Nope," I said uncomfortably, wishing he'd hurry up. My total came up as $12.36, which I paid for with cash, happy not to use the credit card Edward had given me. Him and his damn gifts.

I placed my things in the backseat of the car, and quickly slipped into the driver's seat. Before I started the car, a piece of paper on the floor caught my attention. I picked it up and read it curiously.

_Are you enjoying your gifts?_ I gasped, not because of the question, but because I knew that hand-writing. Edward's. I continued reading.

_I thought you would look beautiful in them. Please be wearing them when I pick you up at two o'clock. I love you, E._

I glanced up at the digital clock on the dashboard and panicked. It was 1:46. I roared out of the parking lot, nearly running over a old lady who gave me the finger, and raced home. For once, I was grateful for how fast this car could go. At 1:52 I pulled into the driveway, and started a mad dash towards the house, almost forgetting the groceries. I threw the milk into the fridge, and hurried upstairs, stripping clothes as I went. I rushed to the bathroom and snatched the bikini top out of the trash and hastily put it on. I ran into the living room and dug the matching bottoms out of the recliner and through those on, too. Finally I darted outside to grab the black sandals that were scattered on the lawn. As I was putting them on, I heard the purr of Edward's Volvo coming down the street. I dashed back into the house before he could pull up.

As I was checking my hair in the mirror, I heard three soft knocks on the front door, and my heart exploded. I stumbled towards the door and jerked it out of my way, to the most gorgeous person in this rainy town.

Edward grinned from ear to ear as he took in my outfit. I was wearing nothing but the midnight-blue colored bikini and black sandals. I started feeling self-concious. I crossed my arms over my chest, hoping for some sort of coverage. Edward pushed his way in through the door and took hold of my arms.

"No no, Love, don't cover yourself. You look stunning." He said, pushing me up against the wall. His sweet breath was making my head swim.

"W-why did Alice give me this stuff?" I whimpered, wanting an answer and his lips on mine. Edward chuckled, and brushed some hair out of my face.

He leaned in close to my face. "What makes you think Alice gave you those?" He whispered against my lips, making my heart stutter. If _Alice_ didn't give me the clothes and shoes, that means Edward did. Which meant he put the bra in my cereal, he put the panties under the seat, and _oh my God_. He put the shoes in my underwear drawer.

Edward, seeing my embarressment at him looking at my underwear, took it the wrong way. "Oh, you most be uncomfortable being so exposed. Here, why don't I even the playing field?" He said, and he peeled his black shirt off.

I couldn't breathe, seeing his beautiful chest bare. He smirked at me while he kicked off his shoes and socks. My dead brain couldn't comprehend what he was doing when his hands went to his belt. Finally I understood, and my heart went into over-time. Edward, hearing my heart freak out, laughed softly and pulled down his shorts. I started praying to any God that would hear me that I could see him in all his true glory, but alas, he was wearing swim trunks.

He looked me in the eyes and grinned.

I swallowed to speak, but before I could say anything, Edward started talking. "I hid your presents in places I thought only _you_ would use, like your favorite cereal, your underwear drawer, and under your chair so Charlie wouldn't stumble upon them." He explained, while I had the mental picture of Charlie finding a bra in the cereal box. I shuddered.

"So, do you like them?" He asked, then swooping down to kiss my exposed collar bone.

"Depends. What do I need them for?" I mumbled, lost in the feeling of his lips. Lately, Edward had been a LOT more affectionate towards me. More touches, longer kisses. _Heaven_.

Edward checkled, breaking into my daydreaming. "We're going swimming, obviously," he gestured to my outfit.

"We are?"

"Yes. You, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie" - I cringed slightly on that one - "Carlisle, and Esme." He finished, kissing my forehead.

"Um, sounds like fun." Not really, having to see perfect Rosalie in a bathing suit would certainly destroy what little confidence I have. "Where are we going?" We couldn't be going to La Push, seeing as how the Cullens are banned, and I'm pretty sure I'm not so welcome anymore.

"We're going to a special place on Long Beach, so we can be out in the sun without other people seeing."

"Cool. When are we going?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Right now." He wound is arms tight around my waist, and before I could blink, I was sitting in the passanger's seat of the Volvo, and Edward was pulling out of the drive-way. I made a face.

"You know, I have two perfectly functioning legs, Edward. I don't need you to carry me everywhere," I huffed, annoyed that he did everything for me. I had no way to reciprocate. It's not like I could give Edward a piggy-back ride. I stopped breathing for a moment, and then bursted into a fit of laughter at the mental image of Edward riding on my back.

Edward looked away from the road and smiled at me. "Do I get to hear the joke?"

"Nope," I gasped, trying to stop the on-slaught of giggles. My sides were starting to hurt.

I looked him in the eye. "I think I just realized how lucky I am to have someone willing to carry me." I said honestly, loving Edward that much more for simply being the gentleman that he was.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Love," he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt a blush rise to my face almost immediately.

I playfully pushed him away. "Focus on the road, or we're going to be a smear on the pavement before we get to go swimming." He rolled his eyes, but did as I asked. But he did grab one of my hands softly. I squeezed back.

Soon we were pulling in a empty space in the middle of nowhere, it seemed. When I opened my door and stepped out, I heard the sound of crashing waves close by. I could smell the sea salt.

Edward was by my side in a flash. "I was going to open that for you," he complained, eyeing my door. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hush," I said as I playfully slapped his arm, which felt like slapping concrete.

Edward picked me up and darted through the trees, and for a while we ran in comfortable silence. Then after a minute, I felt something tugging the shirt I had slipped on over my swim suit. I assumed it was a tree branch, and I ignored it. But after a moment, the pull became so strong I almost lost my grip on Edward's neck.

_What the h-_

Before I could understand what was pulling me, Edward spun around with me still on his back and let out a fiercesome snarl. We came to a stand still. When my eyes finally adjusted, I could only see me and Edward in the forest. Before I could ask Edward what he growled at, I heard a booming laugh, and then I was ripped off of Edward's back and was being flung through the woods.

"Emmett, put her down _RIGHT NOW!_" I heard Edward yell from somewhere behind me. I finally had the thought to look up, and I saw Emmett's huge grin smiling down at me. He was carrying me in his arms.

"Don't worry Bells," he said, effortlessly dodging a tree. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need to win this bet." And he-impossibly-sped up.

We finally broke through the last bit of trees, and I could see the beach only a few feet away. There was no humans in sight.

There was, however, my vampire family.

Esme was wearing a light pink sundress, and she was sitting next to Carlisle on a towel, who was wearing nothing but a pair of black swim trunks and a plain white shirt. Alice who was building what looked to be an exquisite and strange sand castle, was wearing a black bikini that looked striking against her pale white skin. Rosalie and Jasper where nowhere to be found.

Emmett set me down on my shaky feet, chuckling to himself.

Edward snatched me up in his arms a second later, and was cursing out a stream of profanities at his brother. "What is _wrong_ with you?" He screeched at Emmett, his ocher eyes on fire. "You could have hurt her!" Edward then immediately started checking me for bruises or cuts, his hands running all over my body.

Emmett didn't fail to notice. "Hey Edward, if you're going to feel up your fiance, do it where we don't have to see," he laughed.

Edward looked like he was going to take a chunk out of Emmett. Emmett then puffed up like a rooster, ready for the challenge.

"Boys! Enough!" Esme scolded them, getting up off her towel. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I squeezed her back thankfully.

"Mom's right, Edward. Besides, I had to take Bella. It was part of our bet." Emmett said, punching Edward in the arm. It made a resounding smack.

"Who's bet?" I asked curiously.

"Me and Jasper's," Emmett grinned. I looked around for Jasper again, confused. I still didn't see him.

Edward, seeing my puzzled expression, pointed towards Alice's magnificent castle. I squinted at it, and I finally realized what was so odd about it. It wad two pale white feet sticking out from under it. Jasper was _under_ that thing?

"Hey Jasper, you lost the game!" Emmett shouted at the sand pile, throwing his fists in the air victoriously.

"_What?_" I heard the muffled cry, and then sand was flying everywhere as Jasper jumped up abruptly from under Alice's creation.

"Hey!" Alice wailed, looking at the destroyed castle. "That took me five whole minutes!" She shouted. Jasper ignored her.

Jasper marched over to where we were standing. "That's not fair! You cheated!" He poked a finger at Emmett's gigantic chest.

"I did not!" Emmett growled.

"Did too!"

They looked like the were about to fight, but Carlisle stepped in this time, much to my surprise. "No more fighting, you're worrying Bella." He ordered calmly. When Carlisle puts his foot down in the family, you have no choice but to listen. The boys mumbled apologizes to each other.

We all set off to the campfire that was blazing a few feet away.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked, snaking his arm around my shoulders. I started listening too; I had been curious why she wasn't here.

Jasper laughed. "She went to go get another towel out of her car. Emmett thought it would be funny to fling her first one in the ocean," he explained, snickering again.

Emmett snorted, rolling his eyes. "She said she didn't want to get her hair wet, so I casually offered her blanket to the water gods as a gift." We laughed at his joke. A few moments later, a chunk of drift wood came flying out of the forest and crashing into the back of Emmett's skull, breaking with a ear-splitting _crack_. Emmett shook the splinters out of his hair nonchalantly, while Rosalie strutted into view. Of course, she was agonizingly beautiful. She had her hair piled up on her head in a stylish bun, and was wearing a red one-piece bathing suit with a plunging neck-line that would put anyone from _Baywatch_ to shame.

I sighed at my own plainess, but Edward came to my rescue. He kissed me hard on my mouth, making me forget any reason to dislike my body, when Edward seemed to love it so much. He pulled away and we smiled at each other.

Rosalie, however, wasn't as happy. "It's _your_ stupid fault, Emmett. I _told_ you that I didn't want to go swimming, but you just had to push it!" She snarled, stomping past us. Emmett gracefully pulled her into his arms, and tried to kiss her. Rosalie looked like a cat struggling to stay out of water. I giggled when Edward sighed and started pulling me towards the fire again.

Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all sitting around it, just relaxing. Edward snapped out a towel and I laid down on it next to him. The warmth from the fire felt good with his cold arms around me.

Alice suddenly jumped up, bored with rebuilding her mansion. "C'mon Jazz, let's go swim," she said, already pulling Jasper by the arm into the water. Edward looked at me. "Would you like to swim, too, Love?" He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. I turned my head out towards the ocean. I wanted to go swimming, but I didn't necessarily want to take off my shirt and be left in nothing but a skimpy bikini when I was surrounded by beautiful vampires.

Edward sensed the reason for my hesitation, and pulled my face around to look in his eyes. "Haven't I told you how beautiful you really are? Why be self-conscience?" He whispered, his sweet breath attacking me.

I let out a big sigh, and without another word, pulled out of Edward's arms and stood up. Before I lost my nerve, I removed my shirt and waited for Edward to come with me. As I stood there with my eyes on my feet, too nervous to look at anyone, I realized that it was just a little too quiet. I looked up, and everyone seemed to be looking at me. Edward was smiling like the cat who swallowed the canary, Alice was beaming, Esme and Carlisle were trying not to look surprised, and Rosalie and Emmett had looks of utter shock written all over them.

Just when I thought I couldn't take the silence anymore, Emmett had to be the one to break it. "Whoa, Edward, I didn't know Bella was hot." He said, point-blank.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. The reason I thought they were staring was because I was plain, not because I was pretty. My mouth must have fell open, because Alice giggled. "Bella, you're gorgeous. How could you think you're not?"

"Yeah, Bella, just wait until you're a vampire. Then you'll be _smoking_." Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows like a creepy pervert.

Rosalie wasn't amused. She stormed out of Emmett's grasp and started heading for the water. "Oh, who cares? She's not that pretty," she hissed.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped, horrified at her daughter's rudeness. I didn't say anything, too worried about Edward's reaction. He was already on his feet, and he was seething. Emmett came to our rescue. "Aww, Bells, don't worry about Rosie. She's just jealous." He whispered in my ear, winking at me.

"I heard that!" Rose screeched. Emmett let out his booming laugh and darted towards the shore after her. Edward smiled and relaxed.

He took my hand. "Come on, Love, let's go swim." He tugged my arm, and I followed him. When we reached the edge, the water splashed over my toes, making me gasp.

"What's the matter, is it too cold?" Edward was already in protector-mode. I simply shook my head at him and moved farther into the water. Surprisingly, it was kinda warm, nothing that I would expect here in Washington. Maybe this heat-flash warmed up the waters, too.

I finally waddled out to collar-bone deep water, and I turned around to splash Edward. He was nowhere in sight. "Edward?" I called. All I could see was Alice and Jasper swimming around a few feet away.

"Ed-" was all I got out until I was suddenly underwater, something jerking on my ankle. I opened my eyes beneath the water to see Edward's smirking face three inches from mine. Suddenly we shot back out of the water, and I gasped and sputtered for air.

"Sorry, Bella, I had to do it." He chuckled, wiping water off my cheek with an icy hand. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll get you back when I'm a vampire," I said menacingly.

"Oooooh," Emmett taunted from a couple yards away, coming closer. Edward laughed.

Suddenly Emmett seemed to remember something. "Oh, yeah! Jasper, you still have to make up for our bet," he said, now charging towards Alice and Jasper. Incredibly, Jasper paled even more. "No, no! You cheated!" He cried, backing away. Emmett only came closer.

"Nope, a deal's a deal, buddy-boy. Go put it on." He flung something at Jasper too fast for my eyes to catch, and Jasper sighed and started marching back to the shore. Edward laughed again.

"What does Jasper have to do?" I asked, curious to know what made Jasper so vehement about not doing the bet.

"Oh, you'll see." Edward playfully ruffled my hair. Emmett started laughing so hard it sounded like he was choking. Confused and more than a little weary, I turned back to look at Edward quizzically. He was still chuckling to himself quitely.

"You don't have to worry, beautiful. It's just another one of those stupid 'brother moments'," he said, kissing my temple. My vision a little blurry, I meekly said, "Oh, well, if that's all . . ." Edward sighed softly against my cheek and slowly started to spin us around in a elegant circle. Lost in the feel of his arms as he twirled me around on the ocean floor, I almost didn't notice when Emmett started his booming laugh again. Almost.

Suddenly Edward stopped our under-the-sea dance, and was trying to repress snickers. I turned around in his arms, only to see one of the biggest shocks I could ever possibly imagine.

Jasper Whitlock Cullen, was wearing a pink Speedo.

When everyone got over the initial shock of it, the beach was suddenly filled with racous laughter, except for Jasper. Rosalie had her hand pressed over her perfect mouth, trying to smother her giggles. Emmett was doubled-over at the waist, gasping for air. (Which was slightly disturbing to see a vampire do.) Poor Esme and Carlisle tried not to laugh at their son, but seemed to be having a lot of problems with that plan. Edward was snickering loudly in my ear while I tried to cover my laughing with coughing. Even Alice was giggling in her wind-chime voice.

Jasper frowned at that one. "Oh Alice, not you, too. You were my only hope," he mumbled pathetically, looking down at his pale feet.  
Alice ran over to his side and grabbed his hand, still chuckling slightly. "Jasper, you are my soul-mate, my lover, and my best friend. But there is no possible way that I wouldn't laugh at something like that."

And really, there wasn't. This Speedo had no right to be called swimwear. It could barely be called a piece of fabric. It was stretched tight around his lower-half, making me see things that I really didn't want to from my future brother-in-law. And it was pink, too. I'm not talking a soft, faded out pink, either. This was _HOT_ pink. I don't even think Alice would wear it.

"J-jasper, I can't believe that you . . . actually put on . . . that _thing_!" Emmett spluttered out between echoing laughs.

Jasper's face exploded with embarressed fury. "You said I lost the bet!" He yelled at Emmett, charging foward menacingly.

"Yeah, but even if _I'd_ lost the bet, I wouldn't have worn that thing!" Emmett laughed, backing away as Jasper came closer and closer.

Jasper pounced on Emmett, launching him deep under water. I strained my eyes for a moment, trying to see under the water's surface for them when they shot back out of the water.

"You lying, filthy, pathetic excuse for a brother-" Jasper snarled, grabbing Emmett around the neck. Even though it was terrifying to watch, I somehow knew they were only playing with each other. There was no real anger here, just two brothers goofing off.

"Pansy!" Emmett growled back at him, forcing him back under the water. Alice and Rosalie were swimming back to the shore, shaking their heads in annoyence. I simply thought it was funny. I turned back around in Edward's arms, and planted a small kiss on his bare chest, trying not to be overtly affectionate when his whole family was there.

Edward chuckled, and pulled my face up to his to kiss me. I thought it would be a chaste kiss, but Edward pulled me tighter against his body, deepening the kiss. I was in heaven. I completely forgot his family was there, and I was already thinking about our honeymoon. Only a few more weeks . . .

As I thought about pushing Edward's safety boundries just a little bit more, I was suddenly ripped for Edward's cold embrace, only to be in another pair of chilly arms. I looked up to see myself in Emmett's arms for the second time today. I can't say I was very happy about it.

"Emmett!" Edward snarled, obviously angered by his interruption.

Emmett backed away from his brother, taking me with him. "Oh, chill out, Ed. I'm only playin' with her," he laughed, pulling me closer. It was getting a little hard to breathe.

"Hey, Jasper, what do you say to a little game of monkey in the middle?" Emmett called to Jasper, still dodging Edward's advances. Jasper snickered. "Sure, sounds fun. Who's the monkey in the middle?"

_Please not me, oh please not me,_ I silently begged. "Edward is!" Emmett boomed. _Oh well, that's not too bad-_ I was jerked out of my reverie as Emmett launched me into the air. As I heard Edward yell at Emmett, I braced myself for hitting the water as fast as I was going. I prayed I wouldn't break any bones.

Before I collided with the water, Jasper snagged an arm around my waist, and then we were off. Tucked under Jasper's arm, he swam as fast as he possibly could with me, presumably to get away from Edward. I managed a look over my shoulder, and sure enough, Edward was right on Jasper's tail. Jasper saw him, and sped up.

"Em, catch!" Jasper screamed, then threw me over Edward's head, right into Emmett's arms again. As I crashed into Emmett's concrete-hard chest, I was sure my back was going to have bruises tomorrow. Before I could blink, I was submerged under the water, as Emmett raced away from Edward. After twenty seconds of being under the water consistantly, I was begining to get light-headed. Emmett seemed to realize that I was still _human_, so we broke the water, me gasping and panting for air, while he chuckled nervously.

"Jeez, you okay, Bells?" Emmett joked, patting me on the back. Well, I'm sure Emmett intended it to be "patting", but it felt like I was getting punched. I gasped harder.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right? Do you need somethi- oomph!" Emmett huffed as he was side-lined by Edward. Somehow Edward managed the tackle so Emmett would receive the whole brunt of the blow, and I wasn't even jostled. Edward gathered me back into his arms, gently rubbing my back on the spots where Emmett had pounded.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked, kissing my cheek. I sighed against him, relaxing. Nothing could bother me when I was with Edward.

"I'm perfect," I answered, looking into molten gold. I kissed his nose.

"Yes, you are." Edward replied, hugging me closer.

I heard a gaging sound from Emmett. "Gross, could you get a room? Jasper, could you rip out my pupils? I don't want to see anymore!" Emmett wailed.

"Fine, but you need to rip out mine next," Jasper snickered, coming up beside Emmett.

Edward growled deep in his chest. "I could help you guys with that," he hissed. Emmett and Jasper laughed and slapped the water. "Well fine! C'mon then!" Emmett shouted playfully.

"Go play with them," I whispered to him. There was really no point in whispering, because his entire family could hear me. I summoned up the courage to say what I was going to next in front of Emmett and Jasper.

"They'll never admit it, but they miss their brother. I know it bothers them that they won't be seeing as much of you when we get married." I finished, then glanced back over my shoulder towards the water. Emmett and Jasper stood there, looking a little stunned at my words. Though, of course, Emmett was the one that recovered first.

"Oh, you're so full of it, Bella! There's no way I would ever miss _Eddie_," he muttered, looking down. I didn't need to see his eyes to know that I'd hit the nail on the head.

"So go on, go be brothers. Have fun," I said as I climbed down from Edward's embrace. Edward seemed to be mulling over my words, and then a breath-taking smile spread across his features.

Edward kissed me swiftly, then disappeared from sight. I turned around when I heard the crashing sound come from the ocean. Edward had tackled Jasper and Emmett jumped on top of of them both. I laughed and kept walking back up the shore. I reached Carlisle ad Esme's towel and sat down shyly. Carlisle smiled warmly at me, then returned to reading his book. Esme put her arm around me and squeezed me tight against her.

I sat there with them for a while, just watching Edward and his brothers goof around with each other. It was such a relief to be able to sit back and relax, not having to worry about a bunch of psychotic vampires trying to kill me, or werewolves working too close to the vampires I love. It was simply _us_, just the way it was supposed to be.

After sitting for a while in complete content, Alice came over and plopped down next to me. She produced a comb out of nowhere, and without my permission, started fixing my wet hair.

"Alice," I whined, trying to turn away. Alice gripped my upper arm, holding me still.

"Oh, hush. Your hair looks like a hot mess, and I'm trying to help you. So shut it and be happy," she chirped, going back to de-tangling my hair.

"Fine," I sighed, already resigned. After two years, I knew not to mess with what Alice wanted. You just _wouldn't win_.

Esme giggled at my expression, and hugged me tighter.

After twenty minutes of Alice braiding my hair, Edward jogged back over to me, his hair still dripping wet. I laughed as he flopped down on the blanket next to me, and started kissing my neck.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, pulling me closer to her side.

"What?" He said, completely baffled. That made two of us.

Esme's frown deepened, and she replied, "That's very impolite to kiss a woman like that in front of other people." Then she made a shooing motion to Edward.

Edward's expression turned to one of shock, but before he could answer, Emmett walked up. "Really, Mom, you're going to punish Edward for kissing his fiance when Rosie and I have done _it_ on practically every surface of the house?" He said, incredulous. He kind of had a point.

"I've never thought the day would come, but Emmett, I actually agree with you," Edward said, slightly amazed.

Esme huffed, but said no more. Carlisle leaned over and kissed her.

"Aha!" Emmett screamed, making us all jump. He was grinning from ear to ear, making his dimples show.

"_What_, you imbecile?" Alice screeched. "Well, Carlisle kissed Esme, and we're all sitting here, aren't we?" Emmett proudly demanded. We all laughed as Esme rolled her eyes and kissed Carlisle back.

After that, everything seemed to calm down. Emmett pulled Rose into his lap and kissed her hard, Jasper was laying on Alice's towel with his head on her thigh while she ran her fingers through his hair, Carlisle and Esme were curled up around his book, and Edward and I strolled down the beach hand-in-hand.

Edward pulled our intwined hands up to his lips and kissed my mine. "Are you having fun, love?"

"Of course I am, you know that," I bumped my shoulder into his, making _me_ stumble. Stupid, rock-hard, unmovable vampire.

Edward caught me and laughed. "Actually, I couldn't know if you were having fun. It's not like I can read your mind or anything crazy like that," he teased. I snorted and leaned into his embrace, content.

After a few more minutes of strolling in the dimming sunset, I stopped walked and abruptly flung myself onto the ground before Edward could catch me.

I felt cool hands on my face a second later. "Bella, are you all right? Do I need to get Carlisle?" Edward sounded slightly panicked.

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around his neck. "Come here," I tried to whisper as seductively as I could, probably sounding like an idiot. I brought my mouth up to his before he could respond. His lips moved softly against mine for a moment before he pulled away.

"Bella, I don't think this is such a good idea . . ." he whispered against my mouth.

I pulled him back to me. "Shut up," I said in response before nibbling on his lower lip. I was tired of him dancing around physical things with me. We were going to be married very soon, and I wanted to practice, goddamnit.

His mouth moved more urgently with mine, seeming to forget his earlier worries. His body rolled gently onto mine, pressing me into the soft sand while his hands rested on my waist. I panted harder, trying to maintain consciousness, and he took advantage of my open mouth. He hesitantly ran his tongue on the inside of my lips, testing my reaction. I moaned, but tried to hold still to make it easier for him. Encouraged by my response, his pushed his tongue deeper into my mouth, brushing it against mine.

We had discussed once that it wouldn't hurt me to tongue kiss, so long as I didn't go near his venom-coated teeth, and I didn't try to force myself onto him, breaking his self control, resulting in my death, or my de-virgining. But even though we've taked about it, we hadn't actually _done_ it yet. Until now. And boy, was I loving it.

Trying to remember his rules, (and failing miserably) I pushed against his chest, trying to get him to roll over. Understanding what I wanted, he rolled onto his back pulling me on-top of him so my legs were straddling his hips. I kissed him harder, and decided to press my luck by grinding my hips into his. I waited, mentally cringing as I prepared myself of his usually reaction. So it doesn't need to be said that I nearly passed out when he did the extremely unexpected action of thrusting his hips back up to meet mine again.

My eyes rolled back slightly as he did it again. And again.

I couldn't believe how much he was getting into this. He _never_ used to allow this. I wondered if that ment that he was trying to seduce me again, like the last time in the meadow. I didn't know if I'd be able to push him away this time. _Well, so what if we don't wait for the wedding? It probably wouldn't hurt anything if we tried . . . _

I was thankfully pulled away from my thoughts of bending my own rules when a rumbling _boom_ echoed over the ocean. I -reluctantly- broke away from Edward's mouth, and looked up towards the sky, puzzled. There hadn't been any reports of there being a thunderstorm today. And there weren't any clouds in the dimming sky. So where did that clap of thunder come from? Just as I was about to ask Edward, he let out a low growl, and his top lip curled up over his teeth in a snarl.

Before I could say anything, the boom of thunder happened again, but this time I heard where it came from. Emmett was approaching us quickly, laughing.

"_Jeez_, you two. Do I need to get a parental figure to watch over you?" He snickered, Jasper coming up behind him.

"Hmm, it seems like it. Do you think we shuold tell Chief Swan about this?" Jasper asked, mockingly serious.

Emmett boomed out his laugh again. "Naw. Kids these days, they're all horny little toads," he said. At this point, I finally remembered that I was still firmly planted on Edward's hips. Mortified, I quickly got off of him and started scurrying to the ocean. I heard Edward's groan behind me, and if I didn't know any better, it would have sounded like it was out of disappointment.

I giggled and kept walking. I dove into the waves, determined to get away from the boys and their mocking.

I was floating softly in the water, the waves gently moving me every now and then. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sheer peace of the moment. It could have been minutes or hours for how long I was out there. I just didn't want to get out. It was too nice.

Just as I was beginning to contemplate getting out, I heard Edward's panicked cry.

"Bella!"

Just as he screamed my name, a huge wave knocked me under the water, forcing me to the bottom of the ocean.

**_Author's note: Ha, sorry for the cliff-hanger. I just had to do it. So, if you want me to continue this story, leave me a review, telling me why or why not I should continue this. If not, I shall hold the next chapter hostage, where no one but me can enjoy it. Mwuahahahaha!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Damn, don't you just hate author's notes? I do. But this one is necessary! I'm _extremely_ sorry for the delay in updating - I had serious problems with my computer breaking down and erasing the drafts I had saved, _twice_. So I've had to rewrite this a few times, and it took a while. But thank you all who have read and reviewed this story! I honestly didn't think that anyone would really read this, so thank you guys a lot! You all rock! Now, without futher ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Chapter two.

I touched the ocean floor, and I had a sickening moment where I remembered nearly drowning when I stupidly went cliff diving. _Would I actually die this time?_ I thought as I struggled. I tried kicking my arms and legs out to find the surface of the water, but all I could see was crushing darkness. I was quickly running out of air because of my panic.

Before I could black out, I felt a pair of rock hard arms snare around my waist, and I was promptly shot out of the water. In a second, I was transported from my watery grave to the soft sand that was now under my back. I blinked the water out of my eyes and looked up at Edward's terrified face.

"Carlisle? Hurry!" He yelled, his eyes glued to me. His bronze hair was plastered to his forehead and dripping crystal water drops. In a flash, Carlisle's face joined Edward's in my vision. Edward turned towards Carlisle.

"What should we do? CPR?" Edward's voice sounded far away.

Alice's wind-chime voice piped up. "No Edward, she's going to be fine. Look at her," she said, brushing the hair that was plastered to my forehead off my face. Edward finally made eye-contact with me, and I was suddenly wrenched into his arms, his face pressed against my hair.

"Bella, oh God, Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked urgently, kissing me where ever he could.

"I'm fine," I mumbled out of habit, still a little dazed by all that had happened in only a matter of moments. Edward then launched into apology mode.

"I'm so sorry, I had my back turned for only a second, and then I saw that wave take you under. I rushed into the water in a heartbeat, but I couldn't see you. If you hadn't been struggling so hard, I might not have seen you and found you in time," he whispered, agony in his voice. It broke my heart to see him so scared. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He hugged me back so tightly it was hard to breathe.

"I just didn't know that the riptide had gotten so strong. I should have been paying more attention . . ." Edward murmured, still apologizing for my stupid stunt.

I held him tighter. "It's not your fault, stop beating yourself up. I was the one that went into the water."

"God, Bella, you are the only person on the planet that could give a vampire a heart attack," Edward scowled at me.

"Yeah Bells, you scared the shit out of us," Emmett laughed a suprisingly nervous laugh. Emmett was _never_ nervous. Then the thought hit me. _Oh no, please no, no,_ I mentally whimpered. I took a deep breath and look at Carlisle.

"Am I bleeding?" I whispered, praying to any god that would hear me that I wasn't. I didn't even want to _think_ what could possibly happen if I were. Carlisle seemed to understand, and smiled. "No, thankfully you're fine. Not even a scratch," he informed me, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. At least that didn't happen. For once.

I finally looked to where all the Cullens had gathered on the shore. Jasper was standing completely still, not even breathing just in case I happened to start gushing blood. Emmett looked worried, but was trying to play it off with smiling. Alice was standing calmly next to Jasper, already seeing that nothing would happen. Even Rosalie looked concerned for me, which was a shock. Even though we had gotten over her hating me, we still weren't best friends. But at least she cared. And then I looked at Esme.

"Oh, Esme!" I cried, and pulled out of Edward's arms so I could rush into Esme's embrace. She looked like if she could produce tears, they would be pouring down her cheeks. As it was, she was sobbing gently.

"It's okay, Bella, you just scared me so much. I was so worried you were hurt," she said, holding me closer. I felt so idiotic for going into the water at all.

"I'm so sorry guys, really. I didn't mean to wreck the fun day we were having," I muttered, embarressed.

"No, no, honey you didn't ruin it." Esme assured me, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Bella, it could have been worse. Think of it this way," Emmett said, chuckling slightly, "you could have been in there while sharks were hunting. I know your blood doesn't just appeal to vampires!" He boomed out, his chuckles turning into full-on laughter. The entire family went silent, appalled by their son's bluntness. I on the other hand, thought it was hysterical. I burst into fits of laughter with him, thinking that it would be just my luck to have sharks roaming around while I splashed in the water.

"I don't think that's funny at all," Edward grumbled, glaring at Emmett.

I nudged him playfully. "You wouldn't," I said, smiling. Edward smiled back, rueful.

"Oh, enough with this sappy, crybaby crap. Bella's okay, everyone's okay, and nothings wrong. Let's get back to partying!" Emmett shouted, already sprinting back to the fire. I smiled at his retreating form, mostly because Rosalie was chasing after him with a terrifying look on her face.

Esme hugged me closer for a moment before letting me go. "Sorry Bella, our children are very inconsiderate," she said, placing a delicate kiss on my forehead.

"S'okay, I'm used to it by now," I said, walking back to Edward and taking hold of his cold hand. He squeezed back tightly.

We laughed and all started walking back towards the fire where Emmett and Rosalie looked to be dancing. I just couldn't keep up with their tumultuous relationship. One moment they were oil and water, the next they were stuck together like a wad of gum in someone's hair. I guess love makes you crazy. I would know.

When we reached the campfire, Emmett pulled out of Rosalie's arms, and waved us over. "Hey Bells, check this out!" He said before he did a front flip over the roaring fire. I think my eyes popped out of my head, because everyone burst into laughter once again at my expression.

Jasper stepped up next. "Oh whatever, that was weak," he said to Emmett's rather impressive stunt.

Emmett looked apalled by the dismisal. "You think you can do better, Banana Hammock?" He laughed at Jasper, and again, I could barely contain my giggles at Jasper's pink Speedo. As it was, a few snickers escaped. I couldn't believe he was actually still wearing that thing.

Jasper looked like if he could be blushing, he would have. He muttered out someting that sounded like, "Screw off, Em," before crouching down and launching himself into the air over the fire, doing what looked like a somersault and back-flip combo. Though I couldn't really tell because it happened so fast. Damn these weak, human eyes.

The family cheered, and started rating his performance.

"7." Rosalie chanted.

"8 and a half," Edward called.

"10," I whispered, wondering if my vote counted.

" Negative 20!" Emmett screeched.

"100!" Alice chirped, giving Emmett the death glare.

Esme and Carlisle weren't paying any attention at all to their children, as they were gazing adoringly into each other's eyes. It was painfully cute. I smiled and looked away, trying to give them privacy.

Edward sat on the sand, holding me in his arms as his brothers and sisters continued to jump and dance around the fire. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Don't you want to play with them?" I asked quietly as I stroked his forearm, which was shimmering slightly from the light from the flames.

"No, I'd much rather spend my time holding you," he whispered, nuzzling my cheek with his. Then his face grew sour. "Especially since you can't go two minutes without finding _some_ way to harm yourself."

I blushed ten shades of red before I mumbled, "Edward, I said I was sorry. I won't go into the water again, I promise." I started absently picking at the sand, watching as it slid through my fingers.

"It's all right, love. Just please, try to be more safe. _Please_," he nearly begged, forcing his electric eyes onto my unsuspecting ones. I was beyond dazzed. I nodded back helplessly. He smiled and pressed his chilly lips against mine.

Unfortunately, our kiss was cut short as our family started snickering. I pulled back, and saw everyone looking at us, and trying to hold back laughter. I had the sudden urge to wipe under my nose to make sure no boogers were there. That would be just my luck. The perfect vampires laughing at the poor, weak, boogery human.

Just as I was really about to check, Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. "Emmett, would you please stop that?" I looked over at Emmett, and he had this strange, glazed-over look on his face, almost like he was day-dreaming.

Emmett laughed without breaking his tranced look. "What? I'm only copying Bella." Copying me? When did I have that look on my face? Oh. Just now when Edward asked me to be safe and gave me the smoldering look.

Wanting to crawl under a rock and stay there for a very, _very_ long time, I hid my face against Edward's chest while the rest of his family tried not to laugh any harder. Esme finally spoke up.

"It's all right Bella, we're not laughing at you. We're simply delighted that you both love each other so much. We never thought we'd ever see such a look of love on Edward's face."

I smiled at her through the burning blush and settled closer into Edward's arms.

After another hour of watching the Cullens do flips and jumps that would put any gymnast to shame, I saw the distinct shape of a police car. My heart jumped into my throat. Edward heard my heart break into a frenzy, and looked down at me curiously. I pointed to the car.

"Edward, you don't think that's . . .?"

Edward groaned quietly, then answered my unfinished question. "Yes, that's Charlie." As he spoke, the police car pulled to a stop on the road, and sure enough, Charlie stepped out. Edward gave me one more squeeze before ruefully removing me from his lap to sit next to him. It only took but a mere second for the vampires to snap into action.

"Everyone, quit jumping around. Emmett, sit down!" Esme whispered as she passed around a bag of marshmellows. In a matter of moments, every last vampire was sitting around the fire cooking S'mores. I was amazed at how human and just plain _normal_ everyone looked. Alice broke me out of my dazed thoughts by passing me a gooey S'more. "Here, take one. Try and look normal, Charlie is already curious." I took the treat and tried to relax. Emmett wrinkled his nose at the concoction in his hand as he twisted it from all angles to see it. "This is what humans eat? No wonder humans are always so mad," Emmett said, nodding his head like he discovered some great knowledge.

Charlie was now walking towards our blazing campfire, and it wasn't without incident. He wobbled and nearly tripped over one of Alice's little shovels that she used for making her sand castle. Emmett snickered loudly when my dad stumbled, his massive body trembling with the force of his almost silent laughter.

Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head, and hissed, "Will you hush? If he notices anything weird about us, our cover will be blown!"

"Aww, Rosie, you know that was funny . . ."

"Quiet, both of you. He's almost here," Carlisle whispered before wrapping his arms around Esme again, settling into his roll as a human.

Finally Charlie arrived, and he looked more than slightly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot. "Um, I'm sorry about interrupting your party, but people were calling into the police station saying that there was a fire on the beach. If I'd known it was you guys, I wouldn't have bothered you," Charlie finished, looking sheepish.

Esme beamed up at him. "It's all right Charlie, we know that you take your job very seriously. And you should! This town wouldn't survive without it's chief." My dad looked a little dazzled by Esme's praising, and a little embarressed. Esme finished making another S'more and handed it up to my dad. "Here, Charlie, take a S'more and sit down," she said as Charlie quickly tried to shake off the dazed feeling and take the sticky treat.

Charlie blushed ten shades of red. "Aw, that's sweet of you Esme, but I really should be going. There's a crazy group of teens throwing a party and there is sure to be alcohol and drugs. They'll probably need my help if things get out of hand,"

"Come on, Chief, just for a minute." Carlisle coaxed. I had a feeling that they were simply trying to get me to spend more time with my dad, no matter how small the get-together would be. I just wouldn't be able to ever see him again when I was a vampire. I bit back the tears and smiled at Charlie.

Charlie sighed and sat down on the blankets next to Edward and I, taking a huge bite out of his S'more. "Alright, but just for a minute or two," he said, graham cracker flecks spewing from his mouth as he talked. Rosalie's nose wrinkled in disgust, and Esme nudged her faster than Charlie's eyes could see. After a moment, everything grew into an uncomfortable silence. I glanced around the campfire. Esme and Carlisle were watching Charlie out of the corners of their eyes, Emmett was trying to show Alice how to put a S'more together, and she whimpered in disgust when melted marshmellow oozed out of the cracker and onto her wrist. Rosalie was trying to assist Alice when Jasper's marshmellow that was roasting on a stick suddenly caught fire. Jasper's face pinched up in terror as he looked at the flaming sugar-ball. "What should I do?" He hissed, slightly waving the stick back and forth to get rid of the fire.

Emmett laughed. "Dude, just stick it in the sand." Jasper panicked and tossed the whole stick into Emmett's lap, where Em promptly started screaming.

"_Put it out! For God's sake PUT IT OUT!_" He lauched into the air, dancing around trying to shake the molten marshmellow off his shirt. Rosalie was laughing so hard I thought she was going to wake the dead with the sound off her cackles. I snuck a glance at Charlie, and his face was shell-shocked.

Esme grabbed a water bottle and splashed it over Emmett's torso, effectively putting out the little flames that were still clinging to the marshmellow. Emmett stopped shouting and let out a huge breath of air. Then he turned on Jasper.

"You did that on purpose!" He yelled, his massive hands balling up into fists.

"I did not!" He shouted back, though it would have been more convincing if he wasn't grinning so hard. I didn't believe a word he said.

Emmett took a swing at Jasper, which he dodged neatly before literally _pouncing_ on Emmett, looking like a lion as he ripped Emmett to the ground.

This was normal behavior for them, and the Cullens were well used to it. My dad, not so much.

He jerked to his feet, staggering a little bit before charging over to where Em and Jazz were wrestling. He tried to grab Emmett around the neck, and Jasper by the shoulder, and hauled them apart, though I knew Emmett and Jasper were only pretending to let him. There wasn't enough strength in the world to pull apart two vampires if you were a human.

The rest of the Cullens had already rushed up to Charlie in case someone tried to take a snap at him, though the boys looked to be in control of themselves. They had even gotten the sense to play human and let Charlie lead them around, but I could almost see the grin Em was trying to hide from my father. I was still horrified that Charlie even had the nerve to touch them. Most humans were to scared to approach vampires, their instincts to stay away too strong.

Charlie jerked them around to face him, and Jazz and Em stumbled around, trying to keep up their human pretense.

"What is the matter with you two? I know brothers joke around and throw punches at each other, but I have never seen two siblings fight like you. It looked like you were trying to kill each other!" My dad admonished them, shaking his head. Jasper and Emmett looked bashful, though I knew they were just trying not to burst out laughing in Charlie's face. I, however, probably just looked curious. Maybe I was spending too much time with my vampire brothers. To me, their little fight did not look like they were "trying to kill each other", as Charlie had put it. Though I could see how another human who _didn't_ witness that kind of thing on a daily basis would find it terrifying.

Charlie gave them a stern look. "Now, are you two going to behave like respectable young men, or am I going to have to give you a ride down to the police station?" Jasper and Emmett's expressions didn't change from looking repentant, but I could see their shoulders shaking gently with repressed laughter.

Emmett shocked us all by dropping to his knees in the sand. "Oh, please Chief! Don't throw me to the sharks! I'll be good, I _swear_!" He begged, his hands clasped in front of him, quite convincingly, although I knew Emmett so I could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word. Charlie seemed to buy it, though.

"All right, we understand each other than., though I don't think we need so much drama. I expect you to straighten up, too, Jasper," he said, looking at Jasper pointedly. Jasper nodded his head vigorously, and I heard Alice giggle softly behind me.

"Thank you, Charlie. Sometimes we just don't know what to do with our boys," Esme said, glaring balefully at her sons. They shrunk back.

Charlie laughed. "It's fine. I _was_ a teenage boy once myself. All boys think about at that age is fighting and-" He cut himself off, and his face pinched up at his unfinished sentence. His eyes zeroed in on Edward and his hand clasped around mine, and his face turned a little red. Edward chuckled quietly at his thoughts, trying not to upset my dad more.

"And what?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide and curious, the perfect picture of innocence. I wanted to bash his head in. Stupid, meddling vampire.

"And _nothing_," Charlie huffed, turning a shade of red for another reason. I had a strong feeling that my father would rather cut off his own arm than talk about sex infront of his daughter. I shuddered too.

Charlie brushed some of the sand off of his pants, and turned to face Carlisle and Esme. "Well, thank you for accepting me into your party, but I really should be going. I still have to visit that house full of teenagers, and I have a lot of paper-work that has to get done at the station. Actually Bella, I'm not going to be able to get home until late. Do you want me to drive you back home now?" I paled at the thought of leaving Edward yet.

Alice saw her chance, and sprung into action. "Charlie, what if Bella stayed at our house tonight?"

"Aw, that's nice of you, but I feel like I dump her on you guys way too often."

"Nonsense. We love Bella, we always want her to be with us. Forever!" All the Cullens laughed, even Edward, to my surprise.

"I don't know . . ." Charlie looked unsure. I'm positive that Charlie didn't want me spending the night at their home because Edward would be there. And even though we were getting married in a few short weeks, I knew Charlie didn't want Edward and I spending _time_ together. Oh, if only he knew.

"Truly, it's quiet all right Charlie. We'll make sure Bella gets home safe and sound in the morning. She's more than welcome to stay the night." Esme sweetly said, resting her cold hand on my shoulder.

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Just make sure not to hurt yourself, Bells," he wrapped me in a huge hug, and I quickly tried to hide my surprise and squeeze him back. Charlie rarely ever gave public displays of affection. Must be the wedding nerves catching up to him.

Charlie released me, and he walked up to Carlisle and whispered something to him. I turned to Edward, confused. He chuckled and leaned in to speak in my ear.

"Charlie is asking Carlisle if there will be 'parental supervision' tonight. Carlisle - of course - is assuring him that there will be no such problems." I nodded after shivering from his sweet breath dancing on the skin of my neck.

"All right, I'm heading out," Charlie called, walking back towards his cruiser. "Try not to hurt yourself, Bells."

"Thanks a lot, dad!" I groaned. The Cullens laughed softly.

I waited until Charlie got in his car and drove away before I catapulted myself back into Edward's stone embrace. He chuckled as I smashed into him.

Alice glanced up towards the sky and frowned. "Actually we should probably go back home, too," she said as she danced around the campsite, picking up towels and bags. "It's going to start storming soon."

I sighed as Edward kissed my temple and started to assist his family members in cleaning up. I could have sworn when Edward picked up the small bag of marshmellows I saw Emmett glare ferociously at Jasper, who looked sheepish.

When everything was all packed away - with no help from me, as Edward vehemently refused to let me lift a finger - Emmett looked at the fire, which was still blazing. "How are we going to put it out?" He asked, glancing up at us. Honestly, I was a little curious, too. This wasn't a normal little camp fire. This thing looked like it could burn down all of Forks forests. Carlisle turned to Em to speak.

"We're going to get a few buckets of water-"

He was cut off as Emmett's face lit up and he mumbled, "I'll be right back!"

"What is he doing?" I inquired, glancing between Edward and Alice. Edward sighed deeply while Alice erupted into giggles. Before either one of them could respond, there was a loud snapping sound, and then laughter. Emmett's massive silhouette showed up at the edge of the street where the cars were parked, before Edward was jerking my body out of his way. The rushing sound of water - _not_ from the ocean - caught me out of disoriented daze from Edward's quick move, and I looked over at Emmett.

Emmett had a _fire-fighter_ hose.

Where did these Cullens _find_ stuff like this? Cars that could repell missiles, industrial-strength hoses...! I sighed and shook my head.

Emmett let out a laughter-induced cry as the water _poured_ out of the hose, landing on the huge campfire. Within seconds, the colossal fire was diminished down to soggy ashes. Emmett turned the hose off, and grinned like a mad man. I was stunned into silence.

"What . . . ?" I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, but nothing came out.

"Was that really necessary, Em?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm. I'm guessing by the tone smoldering underneath the quiet of his voice, he was losing that battle. I turned back to Emmett, determined to get my questions out.

"Where did you find a fire-fighter hose?"

Emmett grinned. "We have a few at the house. You never know what you'll need them for," he shrugged, as if this was a normal, everyday thing. He continued on, saying, "I just ran home for a second, grabbed it and ran back. I finally got to use it for something!"

I blinked, trying to adjust to this information. Well, at least they didn't use it on a regular basis.

"Where did the water come from?" I glanced around, expecting to see the hose extended all the way back to the house.

"I used the fire hydrant that's right around the corner." I guessed that's where the snapping sound came from. He broke the cap off of it.

"But how are you going to fix the hydrant?"

Emmett's brow furrowed as he considered this. "Shit."

Edward laughed and scooped me up into his arms. "Come on, sweet, let's get you home." He sauntered back to his car.

"You do mean _your_ home, right?" I had no intentions of going back to Charlie's house. At all.

Edward laughed as he opened the car's door and placed me gently down on the soft leather seats. "Of course."

Edward closed the passenger door and was sitting next to me in the driver's seat before I even looked over. Stupid, fast, sexy vampire.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, I looked out the window to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice piling into Em's big red Jeep. Carlisle was escorting Esme into his black Mercedes. I smiled and waved at my beautiful family, and they waved enthusiastically back.

I sighed and leaned back against the seat, utterly content. I couldn't believe I had found these amazing people. This amazing man. Edward.

I glanced over to see him staring curiously at me, to which I could only giggle back at him. I never wanted to tell him, but he gets this adorable little scowl whenever I remain silent for a period of time. I reached over and touched the tip of my index finger to the corner of his marble lips, trying to push the frown up. He smiled the crooked smile that always made my heart flop, and kissed the tip of my finger where it still lay on his mouth.

"Bella, will you please tell me what you're thinking? I'm dying over here," he murmured against my finger, and my heart went into over-time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I stammered, drawing my hand back before I attacked him. Not that it would do any harm. Between his immoble skin and his uncanny driving skills, I probably wouldn't effect a thing. Damnit.

"I _always_ want to know."

We sat in a comfortable silence as he drove like a mad man home. Honestly, we were going to have to fix that whole speeding thing. We have forever to live, and yet he drives like there's no tomorrow? Incomprehensible.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, we were pulling into the Cullen's massive garage. Edward parked the Volvo next to Alice's lemon-yellow Porche and in a blur, was opening my door for me and offering a hand to help me out. Again.

I sighed as I got out of the car, ignoring his out-stretched hand. "Edward, I think you need to stop trying to do everything for me. I _am_ perfectly capable of doing things on my own, contrary to your beliefs."

"I never said that you couldn't do things for yourself," he drew back his hand, his face impassive.

I threw my hands up into the air, beyond exasperated. "I just feel so useless! It's not like I can help you do anything, and it makes me feel like this relationship is totally one-sided, you do all the work while I just sit there like a freaking _doll_!" I nearly screamed, so tired of all the precautions. I just wanted to _be_ with Edward, no fears, no uselessness. Just equal.

Edward just stared at me stoically throughout my explosion, his body frozen. I waited for him to speak, but he just stared at me. The seconds ticked by painfully. I felt like I was actually going to combust, so instead of making Esme clean my brains off the garage walls, I turned on my heel and stalked into the house. And I didn't even trip. A miracle.

I could almost _feel_ Edward walking behind me, probably waiting for me to fall so he could catch me. Again. That arose a new irritation in me, and I stomped up the elegant stair case and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I ripped off my clothes and turned on the shower, wanting to get the caked-on sand off of my alabaster skin. Instead of scrubbing off the sand, I simply stood under the torrential down-pour of the fancy shower head, leaning against the tiled wall.

_Why_ _do I always have to open my mouth?_ I thought miserably, a tear leaking out of the corner of my eye. Not even five minutes ago, we were having fun and laughing, and I had to go and mess it up by being a brat. He was only trying to help me, for God's sake. What was _wrong_ with me? Maybe I needed to have my head examined. Would Edward still love me if he had proof of my craziness? Probably, the stupid vampire. He should just ditch me now, before he was bound legally to me. No one should be saddled with with my crap.

When the water began to get cold, I shut off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a big fluffy white towel and wrapping it around me. I stood infront of the mirror over the sink, and I sighed at the girl staring back at me. I glared at her. _You're an idiot, you know,_ I thought, and the girl seemed to agree with my statement.

Three soft knocks on the door made me jump a foot into the air, and I frowned at the door.

"Who is it?" I muttered, feeling ridiculous. For starters, whoever was knocking on the door actually _lived_ in this house, and they could rip the whole thing off it's hinges if it pleased them. But I just didn't want to answer the door if it was Alice. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to play Barbie-dress-up.

"Bella, love, it's me. Please open the door?" Edward's honey voice dripped into the bathroom, and I rejoiced. He hadn't thought I was completely mental. He came back!

_I_ nearly ripped the door off it's hinges trying to get it open in my haste. After having some difficulty with the lock, (why had I locked the stupid thing in the first place?) I finally jerked it open, and I was staring at Edward's face. His eyes were dark and his face was expressionless.

The silence dragged on like it did in the garage, and I hated it. I stared down at my pruney toes, refusing to make eye contact with him when I was acting like such a fool.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I gasped as my feet were suddenly no longer touching the cool tiles of the floor, and I was being carried. My backside was suddenly supported by the porcelain of the sink as Edward's lips attack my skin with ferocity, his arms on either side of my body, pinning me to the sink.

"What in the world do you have to apologize for?" He nearly growled, his eyes burning with emotion again. I let out a shaky breath in relief.

"I was acting like a child. I know you're only trying to help me, but you know how stubborn I am, and I feel like you already do too much for me, and I guess I was just being a brat-" I was cut off as his lips smashed against mine, effectively swallowing off any more words. After what felt like an eternity of passionate kisses, he finally decided to let me up for air.

"You were _not_ acting like a child, I _was_ only trying to help you, you _are_ stubborn, I _don't_ do enough for you, and you are _not_ a brat," he said forcefully as I gasped, trying to get air in my lungs and the blood back to my head.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I think maybe we just need to work on somethings. You just need to know that I am a independant creature, and I don't always want help."

"And _you_ just need to accept that I will _always_ try to take care of you, no matter what."

I smiled ruefully. "I guess we have some things we need to get past, huh?" I murmured as I played with his hair.

"Yes. I need to work on the fact that you don't need me to do everything for you, even though I want to," he smiled cheekily.

"And I need to work on letting people help me sometimes, even though I _don't_ want to," I grinned. He kissed me gently on the cheek, and rested his head against my shoulder.

"So . . . still love me?" I questioned, almost serious.

"Isabella," Edward growled at me in warning, and I knew then that I already had my answer. Like I hadn't already known.

Edward continued speaking. "You could massacre an entire city of people, run away from me, tell me you _hated_ me, and I would still love you the exact same as I did the moment I fell in love with you." Tears pooled in my eyes as he spoke, and I felt silly even asking the question. I knew he loved me unconditionally. He had to if he willingly put up with my insanity every day. I gathered him into a big hug, and kissed his neck.

"I know you love me. I'm sorry for asking, that was stupid."

"It's all right, love. Now come on, it's time for the human to go to bed," he stepped away from the sink, allowing me to slide down. As I was about to walk out of the bathroom with him, I suddenly remembered that I was still only wearing a towel.

I skidded to a stop, and Edward glanced at me curiously, his eyebrow quirked. I quickly explained. "Um, I didn't bring any clothes in with me. That kinda didn't go very well with my dramatic enterence into the bathroom." I joked, hoping he'd see the humor and not think I was tricking him into doing something _scandalous_. Huh, I hadn't even thought of that. Weird.

Edward smiled knowingly and handed me a piece of dark clothing. He unfolded it and held it up for my curious gaze.

"One of your shirts?" I asked, surprised.

Edward laughed at my expression before saying, "Well, it was either this or one of Alice's extravagant night-gowns . . ." He trailed off, and I blanched in horror. I snatched the shirt from his hands and held it to my chest. "No, no, this will work just fine."

"So, I guess you do need my help on some things?" He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I stood up on my tippy-toes to press a kiss on his marble lips and blushed. "I guess so."

I stepped away from him to glance at the cotton in my hands. I looked up from under my eyelashes at him and blushed harder. "I think I might need your help, Mister Cullen," I whispered, trying to sound seductive.

"And what do you need my assistance for, Miss Swan?"

I stepped a little closer to him and started to unwrap the towel from my body. "I need your help dressing me."

His hands grasped mine, stopping me from pulling the towel off. "Well, since you _are_ such an independant person, I think you should do this on your own. Besides, I need to work on letting you do things by yourself. I should start now," he teased as he retreated back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

I grumbled incoherently for a moment, disappointed at being thwarted _again_, before putting on the dark blue button-down shirt. There was actually a pair of panties on the sink that Edward must have put without me noticing. I slipped those on too before walking back into Edward's room.

The lights were off, and Edward was laying on his side on the huge bed in the center of the room. Suddenly, I was horribly tired. It felt as though the whole day had finally caught up with me. Edward must have seen my eyes droop, because I was snuggled against his chest and being carried to the bed. I sighed as my head touched the feather-soft pillows, and curled up on my side, facing Edward.

"Thank you. For today, for spending time with me, for putting up with my crap, for loving me..." the list just went on and on. If I was going to be listing all the reasons why I should thank Edward, we were going to be here for an eternity. Not that I minded.

"Thank _you_, Bella. For absolutely everything you do." He kissed my nose delicately.

"Nonsense."

Edward smiled before pulling the covers up to my chin and kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep, love. You're tired."

"I don't want to go to sleep," I whined. "I had this big plan of seducing you tonight."

Edward laughed heartily and pulled me tight against him. "I guess you're just going to have to show me this plan later," he whispered sexily in my ear, turning me on and making me sleepy all at the same time. Damn vampires.

I must have tried to resist sleeping, because Edward started humming my lullaby, the one thing that could make me sleep without fail. I passed out shortly after he started, and I had the most vivid dreams of swimming with Edward, under the sea.

**_FIN._**


End file.
